


You're Fired

by DSMystery



Series: ABG Therapy Troopers [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabbles, emotional breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSMystery/pseuds/DSMystery
Summary: This is inspired by a golden post that I found on my Pinterest. I, in all my infinite wisdom, went from trying to make my friends laugh to creating three OCs who low key adopt Darth Vader. I’m still not sure how it happened
Series: ABG Therapy Troopers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You're Fired

After a long and boring shift, Alfred was ready to get some food and take it easy before having to return to it. Something warm, maybe a little spicy… Alfred smiled to himself, already imagining the food. He was brought back to reality as he nearly face planted into the back of another Stormtrooper, standing in the middle of the hallway. 

“What the hell? Don’t you have anywhere…?” He trailed off when he saw that this particular Stormtrooper was just a tag along to a much larger group of Stormtroopers all awkwardly standing around trying to see into the adjoining hallway, the same hallway that Alfred was wanting to go down to get to the mess hall. 

“Alright come on, move aside you slackers.” Alfred grumbled, trying to shoulder them aside. He finally pushed his way through only to stop and take in the scene. Further into the hallway laid a puddle of black and in it’s center was Lord Vader, voice modulator making broken bursts of static that Alfred had come to realize meant he was crying. Standing in the puddle’s mass was George, dear sweet George who Alfred was dangerously close to strangling. George was dancing around the puddle, practically vibrating out of his armor as he made twitchy and aborted movements towards helping Lord Vader off the floor.

“Oh shit, Lord Vader, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it, you weren’t really fired! I’m sorry, please don’t kill me, I was just messing around!” On the opposite end of the hallway, where yet another group of stormtroopers had made their home to watch the scene, Benny came into view, the other troopers parting for him before closing ranks once more. 

“Alfred! Why’s Lord Vader on the floor crying?”

“I believe George told a bad joke. It went about as well as you could expect.”

“Lord Vader, please stop crying! I’m sure Palpatine loves you and won’t ever send you away! Oh gods, NOBODY TELL PALPATINE. I want to live!”

Alfred rolled his eyes. “George, you done fucked up again. Benny and I will get him to the mess hall, YOU go make sure his favorite ice cream is ready.” George nodded violently before fleeing the scene at a dead run. Alfred and Benny watched him go before Benny turned back to Alfred.

“On second thought, maybe you should go help him.” Benny remarked. “I’ll make sure Lord Vader gets to the mess hall.” Alfred nodded and followed after George at a more sedate pace. Benny took his turn next to the puddle, already starting up his litany of consolments that Alfred could probably recite in his dreams. 

“There there, Vader. You know George is an idiot, nothing to cry over. Come on, let’s get you up and to the mess hall. Your favorite ice cream will be waiting for you.”

‘Damn right it will. ‘Cause if George manages to screw that up too…’ Alfred thought to himself as Benny’s words faded from hearing.


End file.
